Answering Machine Messages
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: “You’ve reached me, CDC. If you’re a pretty lady, leave a pretty message and I’ll get back to you immediately. If you’re a dude, leave a message and I’ll- HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SONNY! *crash sound*” BEEEEP. ChadSonny. Now a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random oneshot I decided to write. I hope you like it.**

**And oh my god, thank you all! I just found out I have THREE of my oneshots nominated in the SWAC Awards! I hoped for just one or two, and I got THREE! Thank you all SO much! You all are awesome! Now, wouldn't it be cool if I won at least one of these? *wink wink***

"Hi, you've reached the ever gorgeous CDC, also known as Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm clearly not here right now, but leave a message and I'll decide if you're worthy enough to call back"

BEEEEEEP

"Chad, it's Sonny. Your answering machine message is so stupid. Do everyone a favour and change it. You sound conceited and vain, and nobody will ever call you again. I hope you change it and quickly. Anyways, call me back. I have a bone to pick with you. About that blog you put up? Yeah, call me back!"

* * *

"Hello, CDC here. Leave a message if it's important and all about me. If it's not important, hang up now."

BEEEEEEEP

"Chad, it's Sonny again. I hate to tell you, actually I don't, but your new message is probably worse than your previous one. Change it to something else, maybe something more friendly? People are going to be scared off and think your more vain, if that's even possible. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is to ask you to please give me my sparkly mirror. It was a present from Tawni and it has sentimental value, not that you know what that means. I'm coming over Chad, so don't run!"

* * *

"CDC here, if you didn't already know. Leave a message after the annoying little beep, and make sure the message is about me!"

BEEEEEEP

"Chad, I told you to stop being so vain in your messages. It's a little better than the last one, but still, just change it. Or better yet, call me back and I'll tell you what to put on your message, so people don't gossip about you. And trust me, the gossip won't be pleasant. Now, I'm calling about the little…problem in my dressing room that YOU created- no, Sweetie, get down! Off the couch! God dam- Sweetie, stop! God Chad, I thought you hated dogs! How did you get a chocolate lab in mine and Tawni's room? She's going to be pissed off when she sees the little present Sweetie le-"

* * *

"CDC here. Clearly, I'm not by my phone right now so leave a message and then wait by your phone until I call you back."

BEEEP

"Ok Chad, this is getting ridiculous. That is, though a classic answering machine message, a really bad message. Who would wait by their phone to talk to you? I'm coming over and giving you some strong pointers in what you should put as your message. And we have to talk about the pudding incident…"

* * *

"Yo, yo, what's up my peeps? CDC in the hizzy! I'm not at my crib, or by my jackin' phone but just leave a crack-a-lacking message and I'll be sure to listen to it and maybe call you up. Word."

BEEEP

"That's it Cooper. I am coming over there, and do not think about running and hiding your phone again. It better be changed by the time I get there. And also, you as a gangster, not working for you. Just…stop…"

* * *

"You've reached me, CDC. If you're a pretty lady, leave a pretty message and I'll get back to you immediately. If you're a dude, leave a message and I'll- HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SONNY?! *crash sound*"

BEEEEP

"We're keeping this message for a while. Luckily, I have your phone Chad! I'll give it back later…."

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Chad Dylan Cooper's phone. This is his friend, Sonny Munroe. Unfortunately, Chad was a bad boy and couldn't leave appropriate and good answering machine messages so he's on a time out. But if you leave your own message, I'll get Chad to call you right back."

BEEEEEEEP

* * *

"Hi, you've reached me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny finally gave me my phone back but I have to leave an appropriate and good message for you guys calling. So leave a message and I'll maybe get back to you."

BEEEP

"Chad…… change it to something simpler. Now."

* * *

*monotone voice* "Hi, you've reached Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

BEEEP

"Better Chad, much better."

**Like it? I MIGHT do a sequel to Sonny's answering machine messages and the different types she goes through. Maybe not. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's part 2 of Answering Machine Messages! Sonny's messages! Read and review, like always.**

"Hi, you've reached Sonny Munroe! I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you!"

BEEEEEEEP

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You need something more original. This message is too boring. I'll be over in five minutes."

* * *

"Hi, Sonny Munroe here! Sadly, I'm out pounding Chad to a grape for killing Tawni's new Mr. Putty, so as soon as I get back, I'll certainly call you back!"

BEEEEEEP

"Just one…word Sonny…..owww!"

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Munroe's phone. Chad Dylan Cooper here leaving a message for Sonny. Whoever's worthy enough to leave a message for Sonny, go ahead. Or else, hang up."

BEEEEEEEP

"Um, Sonny, if you get this message, it's Lucy. Um, do I want to know what you're up to in Hollywood? Um, yeah, call me back!"

* * *

"Sonny Munroe here. I'm not here right now. I'm stealing Chad's phone and changing his password so he cannot answer his messages, but please leave me a message. I'll be the one to answer your calls."

BEEEEP

*growl heard* "Sonny….. give me back my phone! Now! Selena Gomez is supposed to call me soon!"

* * *

"Hi, Sonny Munroe here! I'm not here, actually, I'm hanging out with my two BFF's, Lucy and Selena Gomez, so I'm not by my phone. Leave a message though, unless you're Chad!"

BEEEEEP

"This is absolutely hopeless! Sonny, it's Chad. I'd better get to your dressing room as soon as possible once you get this message. There's a little surprise for you."

* * *

"This is Alison Munroe. Leave a message after the beep. If you are Chad, you'd better run. Fast."

BEEEP

"Crap, I'm dead. Um, I'm sorry Sonny! I didn't mean to! I know you're mad, but let's talk it out! Um, over the phone would be best. I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Um, this is Tawni Hart. Sonny asked me to make up a message for you guys to leave her, because currently, she's making out with Chad Dylan Cooper. I have no clue how that happened, so yeah, just leave a message and as soon as she's done sucking face with Chad, she'll attempt to call you back."

BEEEP

"Sonny, it's Lucy. You'd better call me and explain this. Pronto."

**Didja like the surprise twist? How they ended up together is up to your own imagination. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
